staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lutego 2007
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:15 Buty do nieba; film dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Eko-Europa; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 113/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Znalezisko 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Nasze ręce; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP 11:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3207; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3208; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1214; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 823; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Sąsiedzi - Dobra żona; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 12 Kwasek mogileński (dawne Opactwo Benedyktyńskie); magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Grzyby-trzecie królestwo (Strange Encounters of the Third Kind); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2004) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3209; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3210; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1218 - (txt str. 777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 827; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Długi sen odc. 38; serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia, Finlandia, Japonia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Przeczucie (Premonition) - (txt str. 777); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:20 Sfora - odc. 7/9 - (txt str. 777); serial TVP 00:20 Wielka wsypa; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 02:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 156/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 157/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Rodzina - wspólnota; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 49 W świecie zapachów; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 161, Profesorski spór 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55; 10:55 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek 11:25 Sąsiedzi - Jak zostać milionerem; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Magnum - odc. 21/162 Kobieta na plaży; serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:40 Allo, Allo - odc. 75/84; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 13:10 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 25; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 13:35 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Supertalent ; widowisko 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 2 kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 229 17:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:20 Dlaczego... - program reporterski 17:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Zorro - odc. 5/78 - (txt str. 777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 471; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 230 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Kroniki dla Elite - Pedro's Cup Mityng Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 2007 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Chicago) 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Chicago (Chicago); musical kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:40 Jak długo karmić piersią ?; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:25 Roby Lakatos (1); koncert 02:15 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP3_Regionalna.png 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Władcy Majów, cz. I (Lords of the Maya); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Władcy Majów, cz. I (Lords of the Maya); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Ostatnie dni sław - Anwar as Sadat, odc. 2 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Anwar as Sadat, odc. 2 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 20:00 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 21:00 Dziewczyny z kalendarza - komedia USA 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 00:25 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:25 Magazyn sportowy 03:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy Plik:Logo-19.png 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 6/22 USA 2004 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Pani doktor - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:45 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dziewczyny z dyskoteki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 759 Polska 2003 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 7/22 USA 2004 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 3/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Gotuję w Polsce - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Bratanek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Tragedia rodzinna - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 760 Polska 2003 21:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 8/22 USA 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00:15 Co za tydzień 00:40 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:05 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:05 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:30 VIP - magazyn kulturalny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV market 08:30 Power Rangers 11 (33) - serial młodzieżowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2003 09:00 Pokemon (250) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia/USA 1997-1998 09:30 Pensjonat pod Różą 4 (83) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem (117) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 11:35 Za wszelką cenę (9) - reality show 12:35 Dekoratornia - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 13:10 Express do fortuny - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 15:20 Power Rangers 11 (34) - serial młodzieżowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2003 15:50 Młodzieńcza miłość (93) - telenowela, Argentyna 2001 16:50 Pensjonat pod Różą 4 (84) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 17:50 Za wszelką cenę (10) - reality show 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem (118) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 20:00 Komisarz Rex (16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy/Austria 2002-2003 21:05 Strażnik Teksasu (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22:05 Atak na "Królową" - thriller, USA 2003 00:00 Wydarzenia 00:30 Sport 00:35 Prognoza pogody 00:40 Tok2Szok - talk show 01:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 02:55 V-Max 03:15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu 07:55 Brygada ratunkowa, odc. 9: serial 08:55 Grzesznica, odc. 11: serial 09:45 Lekarze marzeń, odc. 7: serial 10:45 Przystanek Alaska, odc. 80: serial 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 11:45 Strażnik kasy 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica, odc. 12: serial 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu 16:05 Drew Carey Show, odc. 9: serial 16:35 Pępek świata, odc. 6: serial 17:05 Lekarze marzeń, odc. 8: serial 18:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 18:10 Przystanek Alaska, odc. 80: serial 19:10 Drew Carey Show, odc. 10: serial 19:40 Pępek świata, odc. 7: serial 20:10 Agenci NCIS, odc. 1 21:10 Come Together: film 23:00 Więzień nienawiści: film Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Miły uśmiech; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rodzina - wspólnota; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W Vancouver i na Błoniach; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Na Łyczaków gdy wyliziesz...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Po emisji...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 A zaczęło się wszystko na Kresach...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Cierpienie ciała i duszy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Przyjazd karetki pocztowej do miasteczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kalendarz Polski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Miklaszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Mój Dekalog - Bibiana Mossakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Domisie - Miły uśmiech; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - Pijani kierowcy - zero tolerancji.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klan - odc.1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ring; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Rodzina - wspólnota; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskiń i wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Polacy w Londynie - Londynek; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Przyjęcie u sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.165; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Na chwilę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Jak pomóc homoseksualistom?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Tamtego 1989 roku - Nowy układ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskiń i wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Przyjęcie u sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kochaj mnie - odc.165; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Na chwilę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Jak pomóc homoseksualistom?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Tamtego 1989 roku - Nowy układ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Mój Dekalog - Bibiana Mossakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Polacy w Londynie - Londynek; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Plik:250px-Tele_5.png 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 74) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 79) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 80) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 88) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 6) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Sposób na intrygantke - film/komedia USA/Francja 1992 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 81) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 82) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 6) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 73) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 7) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 89) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 7) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 W kręgu śmierci - film/thriller Kanada 2001 2001 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2002 (odc. 45) 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 12) 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Powiedz mi co lubisz 2 - film/erotyczny USA 2002 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne Plik:TV4_Szwecja_logo.svg.png 05:50 Nyhetsmorgon 10:00 Jackpot 11:00 -Sändningsuppehåll- 12:00 Reba 12:25 Hem till gården 12:55 Nyheterna 13:00 Dagens rätt 13:25 Nya tider 13:55 Hollyoaks - The Story So Far 14:00 Doktorn kan komma 14:50 Nyheterna 14:55 Kung av Queens 15:25 Tredje klotet från solen 15:50 Will & Grace 16:15 That '70s show 16:40 Hollyoaks - The Story So Far 16:45 Felicity 17:40 Keno 17:45 Förkväll 17:55 Lokala nyheter 17:57 Vädret 18:00 Förkväll 18:50 Lokala nyheter 18:55 Lokalt väder 19:00 Nyheterna och Ekonominyheterna 19:30 Jeopardy! 20:00 Bygglov 21:00 House 21:55 Lokala nyheter 22:00 Nyheterna, Ekonominyheterna och Sporten 22:30 Vädret 22:35 Boston Public 23:30 Boston Public 00:20 Millennium 01:15 På liv och död 02:00 Nattliv 03:00 House 03:45 Alias 04:30 Lättlagat 04:55 Lättlagat 05:20 Lättlagat Plik:TV4_Film_logo_2004.svg.png 05:50 Sändningsuppehåll 11:50 P.U.N.K.S 13:25 Veranda för en tenor 14:55 Skyltdockan 16:25 Telling Lies In America 18:10 Baby Boom 20:00 Four Rooms 22:00 Dungeons & Dragons 23:50 Windprints 01:30 Gudfadern del II 04:45 Cousins Plik:CNN_logo.svg.png 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News Asia 16:00 Your World Today 20:00 Insight 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport 01:00 CNN Today 03:30 World Sport 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport Ale Kino! 08:00 Człowiek, który płakał - melodramat reż. Sally Potter, wyk. Christina Ricci, Johnny Depp, Cate Blanchett, John Turturro Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:45 Kowboje - film krótkometrażowy 10:10 Opiekun - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ralph Ziman, wyk. Sam Neill, Gina McKee, Javor Loznica, Ulrich Thomsen Dania/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 12:00 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Jarema Stępowski, Saturnin Żórawski, Ludwik Benoit, Stefan Bartik Polska 1960 13:30 Trzy miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Beata Postnikoff, wyk. Polska 2003 15:50 Żyj i stań się - dramat obyczajowy reż. Radu Mihaileanu, wyk. Moshe Agazai, Roschdy Zem, Yaël Abecassis, Moshe Abebe Francja/Belgia/Izrael/Włochy 2005 18:25 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Iran - kraina filmów, dywanów i poezji - film dokumentalny 19:25 Nic do stracenia - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Nieciekawa historia - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Janusz Gajos, Hanna Mikuć, Marek Bargiełowski Polska 1982 22:00 Spóźniony bohater - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Michael Caine, Cliff Robertson, Denholm Elliott, Harry Andrews USA 1970 00:20 ale krótkie! Mężczyzna, przedmiot pożądania - filmy krótkometrażowe 01:00 Więzy krwi - dramat sensacyjny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jesse Borrego, Benjamin Bratt, Damian Chapa, Enrique Castillo USA 1993 Canal + Film 08:30 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 10:10 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 14:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Barbara Krafftówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1971 15:55 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 17:35 Deser Elektryczność - film krótkometrażowy 17:45 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 20:00 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/24 USA 2004 20:45 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 17 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:10 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 23:05 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:30 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 01:35 Z piątku na sobotę - komediodramat reż. Tom Barman, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Diane De Belder, Natali Broods, Matthias Schoenaerts Belgia 2003 03:40 Gorączka - dramat historyczny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Zaleski, Barbara Grabowska, Adam Ferency Polska 1980 Canal + Sport 07:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Betis - Sevilla 09:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 11:50 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Irlandia - Francja 14:05 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Palermo - Empoli 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 18:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Anglia - Włochy 20:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Szkocja - Walia 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Arsenal - Wigan 00:00 Koszykówka NBA: Miami Heat - San Antonio Spurs 02:15 Obłęd - thriller reż. John Maybury, wyk. Adrien Brody, Keira Knightley, Kris Kristofferson, Kelly Lynch USA/ Niemcy 2005 04:00 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 05:50 Bądź moim dzieckiem - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Woolwich, Guy Smith, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 17 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:00 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 10:00 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 13:10 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Jarosiński, Jacek Bryniarski, Agnieszka Konopczyńska, Małgorzata Pritulak Polska 1979 14:55 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny reż. George Clooney, wyk. David Strathairn, Jeff Daniels, George Clooney, Alex Borstein USA 2005 16:35 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 18:25 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Wtorkowe Berlinalia. Premiera Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 23:10 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia reż. Niall Johnson, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas, Maggie Smith, Patrick Swayze Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:00 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Halina Łabonarska, Jan Ciecierski, Tomasz Zygadło, Jerzy Stuhr Polska 1978 02:45 Piła 2 - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 04:20 Zdradzony - thriller reż. Valerie Landsburg, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Kristy Swanson, Charles Malik Whitfield, Natassia Malthe USA 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cząstek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Linia mety - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Milwaukee - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd z plecaka - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cząstek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Linia mety - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Milwaukee - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 16:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Moja szokująca historia: Obudziłem się w kostnicy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Testowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most nad Cieśniną Beringa - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery amfibie - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 09:15 Sporty ekstremalne LG Action Sports 10:15 Lekkoatletyka Halowy mityng IAAF w Karlsruhe (Niemcy) 11:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii - 2. dzień 13:45 Tenis - magazyn 14:00 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - slalom gigant kobiet, 1. przejazd 18:00 Sumo Hatsu Basho w Tokio 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - slalom gigant kobiet, 1. przejazd 19:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - slalom gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 20:45 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Szwecji - podsumowanie 00:00 Poker European Tour w Barcelonie 01:00 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych HBO 06:30 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 08:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 10:05 Przyjaciele na śmierć i życie - film familijny reż. Arne Lindtner Naess, wyk. Thor Michael Aamodt, Kristin Juel Bergflodt, Ragnar Dyresen, Sigrun Enge Norwegia 2005 11:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 12:05 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie - komedia reż. Steen Agro, wyk. Karel Roden, Andy Nyman, Anna Geislerová, Robert Polo Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:35 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 15:05 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Alison Elliott, David Strathairn, Kate Greenhouse USA 2000 16:40 Światła sceny - musical reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Amanda Schull, Zoe Saldana, Ethan Stiefel USA 2000 18:35 Premiera Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 20:10 Dark Water - Fatum - horror reż. Walter Selles, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Ariel Gade, John C. Reilly, Tim Roth USA 2005 21:55 Premiera Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 2005 22:45 Wielkie nic - komedia reż. Vincenzo Natali, wyk. Andrew Miller, Gordon Pinsent, David Hewlett, Marie-Josée Croze Kanada 2003 00:15 Last Days - film muzyczny reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Michael Pitt, Asia Argento, Lukas Haas, Scott Patrick Green USA 2005 01:50 Śmierć z ludzką twarzą - film dokumentalny reż. Marcin Koszałka, wyk. Polska 2006 03:05 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:45 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 12:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 13:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:30 50 Cent i Olivia kręcą teledysk - reportaż 22:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Kiedy zwierzę spotka zwierzę - film dokumentalny 09:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Kiedy zwierzę spotka zwierzę - film dokumentalny 14:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Big Sur - dzikie wybrzeże Kalifornii - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Kiedy zwierzę spotka zwierzę - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Lunatycy mordercy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:40 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 20:50 VIVA górą 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA górą 22:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 VIVA górą 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Animal Planet 06:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 06:30 Młode i dzikie: Zdobywanie pożywienia - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Chłopcy zawsze będ± chłopcami - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 13 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 09:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 71 09:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:00 Austin Stevens - twarz± w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Dolina węży - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Życie zwierz±t: Na wybrzeżu - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Dramat na sali s±dowej - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:00 Szympansy: Nasi bliscy krewni - film dokumentalny 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: Krokodyle w mie¶cie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Greyfriars Bobby" - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze - serial dokumentalny odc. 146 21:00 Kryminalne zagadki ¶wiata zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Phoenix: Obietnica dana matce - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na posterunku: Walki psów - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Pogotowie dla zwierz±t: Abby i Neil - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Tsunami - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze - serial dokumentalny odc. 146 02:00 Kryminalne zagadki ¶wiata zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 03:00 Łowca krokodyli: Krokodyle w mie¶cie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Phoenix: Obietnica dana matce - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Agencja - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/7 07:10 Agencja - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/7 07:40 Agencja - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/7 08:05 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Richard i wieloryby - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/39 08:40 Agencja - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/7 09:10 Agencja - serial dokumentalny odc. 7-ost. 09:40 Historia futbolu: Przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 10:40 Znakomito¶ci: Danuta Hübner - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/19 11:30 Wyspy zapomnienia: Nowa Kaledonia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 12:00 Morskie opowie¶ci: Podwodni szpiedzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 12:30 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Bestia z Gévaudan - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 13:25 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Wilk workowaty - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 14:20 Pistolet do wynajęcia - film dokumentalny 15:15 Weekend: Weekend w Barcelonie - serial dokumentalny odc. 10-ost. 15:50 Wyspy zapomnienia: Maui - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 16:15 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Hagar z Izraela, Elnathan z Izraela - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 16:45 Nietypowe uzdrawianie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7-ost. 17:15 Historia futbolu: Za klub i za kraj - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 18:15 Wyspy zapomnienia: Bermudy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 18:45 Rycerze: Kondotier Federico da Montefeltro - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/9 19:45 Piłka w grze: Futbolowe szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 20:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Jean i biczogony - serial dokumentalny odc. 23/39 20:45 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu: Od grabieży do ochrony - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 21:45 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu: Tryumf nauki - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 22:40 Loty do¶wiadczalne: Odkrywcy przestworzy - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 23:40 Chłopcy z bombowców: Walka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 00:30 Ofiary przemocy - film dokumentalny 01:30 Wojenna młodo¶ć - film dokumentalny 02:30 Weekend: Weekend w Sztokholmie - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 Zone Reality 06:00 Staży¶ci - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 11:30 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 12:20 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Staży¶ci - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 17:00 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Szpital pediatryczny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 22:00 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Szpital pediatryczny - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 01:40 Zadziwiaj±cy ¶wiat - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 04:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny Hallmark 06:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść, odc. 2: film 08:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta: film 10:00 Dzień jak dzień, odc. 10: serial 11:00 Ed, odc. 17: serial 12:00 Christy: wybory serca, odc. 2: serial 14:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta: film 16:00 Dzień jak dzień, odc. 10: serial 17:00 Ed, odc. 17: serial 18:00 Christy: wybory serca, odc. 2: serial 20:00 Uroki zwykłego życia: film 22:00 Babski oddział, odc. 19: serial 23:00 Elżbieta I, odc. 2: film 01:00 Uroki zwykłego życia: film 03:00 Babski oddział, odc. 19: serial 04:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść, odc. 2: film Polsat 2 05:05 Nasze dzieci, odc. 48 05:50 Drogówka, odc. 196 06:15 Emiraty – dary niebios, odc. 4 06:40 Awantura o kasę, odc. 51 07:00 Echo lasu, odc. 93 07:30 Pasjonaci, odc. 63 08:00 Między wschodem a zachodem, odc. 21 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 812 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 636: serial 10:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 165 10:45 Graczykowie – Buła i spóła, odc. 83: serial 11:10 Interwencja, odc. 812 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 431: serial 12:35 Bumerang, odc. 416 13:10 Komenda, odc. 70 13:35 Twój lekarz 14:00 Interwencja, odc. 812 14:20 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 283 14:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 354 15:10 Echo lasu, odc. 93 15:35 Pasjonaci, odc. 63 16:00 Między wschodem a zachodem, odc. 21 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:55 Interwencja, odc. 812 17:15 Samo życie, odc. 636: serial 18:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 165 18:45 Graczykowie – Buła i spóła, odc. 83: serial 19:10 Interwencja, odc. 812 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 431: serial 20:35 Bumerang, odc. 416 21:10 Komenda, odc. 70 21:35 Twój lekarz 22:00 Interwencja, odc. 812 22:20 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 283 22:50 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 354 23:15 Echo lasu, odc. 93 23:40 Pasjonaci, odc. 63 00:05 Między wschodem a zachodem, odc. 21 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 813 00:55 Samo życie, odc. 780: serial 01:25 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 283 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 166 03:15 Eureko, ja to wiem!, odc. 20 04:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 432: serial 04:40 Interwencja, odc. 813 Discovery Science 6:00 Wiatr w żaglach - odc. 4 6:25 Wiatr w żaglach - odc. 5 6:50 Najlepsze samochody - Hispano-Suiza 7:15 Najlepsze samochody - Lamborghini 7:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - odc. 9 8:10 Jurassica - Strefa zero 9:00 Planeta żywiołów - Błyskawica 9:55 Zrozumieć jaskinie - Film dokumentalny 10:45 Czas przyszły - Sport 11:10 Krytycznym okiem - Gry umysłu 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - odc. 4 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - odc. 5 12:50 Zrozumieć jaskinie - Film dokumentalny 13:40 Czas przyszły - Sport 14:10 Prawdziwe latające spodki - Film dokumentalny 15:00 Planeta żywiołów - Błyskawica 15:55 Zrozumieć jaskinie - Film dokumentalny 16:45 Czas przyszły - Sport 17:10 Krytycznym okiem - Gry umysłu 18:00 Wielka niewiadoma - odc. 2 18:25 Podniebne wyścigi - Złoty wiek 18:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 59 19:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 72 19:40 Czas przyszły - Nowoczesne terapie 20:10 Wszechświat - Planety 21:00 W sercu żywiołów - Tragiczny przypływ 21:30 W sercu żywiołów - Goła ziemia 21:55 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 59 22:20 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 72 22:45 Czas przyszły - Nowoczesne terapie 23:10 Spojrzenie w przyszłość - odc. 7 0:00 Wielka niewiadoma - odc. 2 0:25 Podniebne wyścigi - Złoty wiek 0:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 59 1:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 72 1:40 Czas przyszły - Nowoczesne terapie 2:10 Wszechświat - Planety 3:00 W sercu żywiołów - Tragiczny przypływ 3:30 W sercu żywiołów - Goła ziemia 3:55 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 59 Discovery Civilisation 9:00 Sfinks - Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 9:55 Misja X - Tunel - nowe wyzwanie 10:50 Wiek wojen - odc. 26 11:45 Pola bitew - Zachodnia ściana odc. 1 12:40 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 13:35 Łowcy duchów - Widmowa szkoła 14:05 Wiek wojen - odc. 26 15:00 Sfinks - Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 15:55 Misja X - Tunel - nowe wyzwanie 16:50 Wiek wojen - odc. 26 17:45 Pola bitew - Zachodnia ściana odc. 1 18:40 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 19:35 Łowcy duchów - Widmowa szkoła 20:05 Wiek wojen - odc. 26 21:00 Sfinks - Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 21:55 Misja X - Tunel - nowe wyzwanie 22:50 Wiek wojen - odc. 26 23:45 Pola bitew - Zachodnia ściana odc. 1 0:40 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 1:35 Łowcy duchów - Widmowa szkoła 2:05 Wiek wojen - odc. 26 ZigZap 6:00 Kosmiczni Ścigacze - "Awaria" odc. 5; (USA) 6:25 Gruby pies Mendoza - "Zatopieni bohaterowie" odc. 20; (USA) 6:50 Maqlatura - Magazyn dziecięcy 7:00 Ekstremalne kaczory - odc. 64; (Francja) Org: "X-Duckx" 7:10 Szał na Amandę - odc. 16; (USA) 7:40 Bratz - "Wystawa zwierząt" odc. 9; (USA) 8:05 Sabrina - "Najlepsza z najlepszych" odc. 12; (USA) Org: "Sabrina's Secret Life" 8:30 Sabrina - "Gdzie się podział wujek" odc. 13; (USA) Org: "Sabrina's Secret Life" 8:55 Skyland - początek nowego świata - odc. 7; (Francja) 9:20 Martin Tajemniczy - "Włochaty i straszliwy" odc. 8; (USA) 9:45 Wybraniec smoka - "Wielobarwny smok" odc. 13; (USA) 10:10 Kod Lyoko - "Złe zagranie" odc. 39; (Francja) 10:35 Karol do kwadratu - "Zabierz swojego klona do pracy" odc. 19; (Kanada 2005) 11:00 Maqlatura - Magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Kosmiczni Ścigacze - "Zmiana prędkości" odc. 6; (USA) 11:40 Gruby pies Mendoza - "Kaskader Mendoza" odc. 15; (USA) 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory - odc. 65; (Francja) Org: "X-Duckx" 12:20 Wielka płyta - Dla dzieci 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory - "Ekstremalny hamburger" odc. 58; (Francja) Org: "X-Duckx" 13:00 6 w pracy - "Jonesy pokonany" odc. 7; (Kanada) 13:30 Lizzie McGuire - "Po prostu przyjaciele" odc. 6; (USA) 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem - odc. 13/25; Org: "Out There". Reżyseria: Michael Carson (Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002) 14:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie - "Zazdrość" odc. 4; (Kanada) 15:00 Maqlatura - Magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Bratz - "Mów prawdę" odc. 10; (USA) 15:35 Sabrina - "Odjazdowy Harvey" odc. 14; (USA) Org: "Sabrina's Secret Life" 16:00 Sabrina - "Trema" odc. 15; (USA) Org: "Sabrina's Secret Life" 16:20 Wybraniec smoka - odc. 14; (USA) 16:25 Trollz - "Szkolna wycieczka" odc. 19; (USA) 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy - "Pełzająca miłość" odc. 22; (USA) 17:45 Kod Lyoko - "Walentynki" odc. 32; (Francja) 18:10 Karol do kwadratu - "Czadowy złodziej" odc. 20; (Kanada 2005) 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory - "Ach, te pchły" odc. 59; (Francja) Org: "X-Duckx" 18:45 6 w pracy - "Studenci" odc. 8; (Kanada) 19:10 Lizzie McGuire - "Kowbojska rewia na Dzikim Zachodzie" odc. 7; (USA) 19:35 Klinika pod kangurem - odc. 14/25; Org: "Out There". Reżyseria: Stephen Johnson (Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002) 20:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie - "Dzień otwarty" odc. 5; (Kanada) 20:25 Szał na Amandę - odc. 17; (USA) 20:50 Maqlatura - Magazyn dziecięcy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku